


Me, You, and the Cat

by umbreonblue



Category: Doukyonin wa Hiza Tokidoki Atama no Ue, My Roommate is a Cat
Genre: Cat, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Crying, Dog - Freeform, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, Hospitals, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: How Hiroto and Subaru got together...and with Haru's acceptance.





	Me, You, and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of this fandom... I know it's early in the anime but I have read the manga.

Mikazuki Subaru. Mystery author, eccentric, not fond of people, and owner of Haru the cat. Usually, he's at home writing, but suddenly, he got an emergency call.

"Hello? Eh? … Hiroto's been…in an accident? … Yes. Yes. Which hospital? … Thank you for informing me… Bye."

After he hangs up, he puts his shoes on and runs off the hospital, leaving Haru with a questioning "Meow?"

* * *

Once at the hospital, he asks the reception desk where Yasaka Hiroto's room is. "Thank you!"

When he's at the door, his imagination runs wild along with his worry. The image of Hiroto in a full body cast, hooked up to multiple machines, or Hiroto quietly sleeping only to die seconds later, crossed his mind. Shaking his head, 'No way that would happen…right?'

Gulping, he opens the door, only to see Hiroto in a hospital gown, sitting up in bed, a few bandages covering his cheek and body. Hiroto turns towards the door, and smiles, "Yo, Subaru!"

"Hiroto…" Subaru walks towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"Subaru?" Hiroto blinks as he's not used to getting hugged by Subaru, of all people.

"You idiot! I thought you were…" he starts crying, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

Hiroto smiles, "I'm fine. Really…" he rubs his friend's back, trying to comfort him.

Subaru leans his head on Hiroto's shoulder, "I was so scared."

"Yes."

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm here now."

"Idiot."

"Yes yes. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful and try not to worry you again."

"Promise?" Subaru softly whispers, letting go of Hiroto as he looks at him, a blush on his face, a few tears still falling.

"Promise," Hiroto says as he rubs Subaru's tears away, then ruffles his head.

Good news is: Hiroto only got a few scrapes and bruises from the accident. Although, he still has to do a few more tests before being able to go home. Bad news: Subaru was so worried about him that he left Haru alone in the house with no food…so, he had to run home. When he arrived home, the house was a mess once again with Haru meowing causing Subaru to sigh in exasperation.

* * *

After a few days of rest, Hiroto's injuries healed…and so, a small party was thrown to celebrate.

"Cheers!" as they toast to Hiroto's swift recovery.

Subaru was a bit awkward at this party, preferring to keep to himself, but…

"Why are we celebrating at my house?!" he yells, not understanding why they couldn't party at Hiroto's house.

Hiroto puts an arm around Subaru's shoulders, smiling, "Maa~ Isn't it fine?"

Subaru slightly blushes, "F-fine…but at least clean up after yourselves!"

"Hai~!"

The kids are playing with Haru as Hiroto encourages Subaru to drink.

Subaru timidly drinks, before downing the whole cup, "Another!"

Hiroto smiles at this, "OK!" as he pours Subaru another cup.

* * *

Eventually, it gets late, and so the kids go home, Haru tiredly walking to Subaru and sitting down.

Hiroto, having quite a few drinks himself, is still sober while Subaru was completely wasted, a heavy flush on his face.

"Subaru~ are you OK~?"

"Y-yeah… just…" Subaru sways, his eyes glazed over somewhat, "Can you keep a secret?"

Hearing this, Hiroto excitedly nods, "Yeah!"

"It's just… I get so scared sometimes…"

"Scared of what?"

"Of humans…of animals…of everything."

Hiroto blinks, not expecting that, "Why?"

"Because…ever since my parents died, I've been scared of getting too close, only to get hurt like that again…It's so scary…" Subaru sighs.

Hiroto frowns, "Subaru…" then he asks, "But then, what about Haru…and me?"

"I've gotten used to Haru by now… She's good company," Subaru says.

"What about me though?" Hiroto asks as he points to himself.

"I can't escape you anyway, so I just gave up on running from you…besides, you're… important to me…" Subaru yawns.

"Subaru~!" Hiroto tears up with joy at his friend's declaration.

Then, Subaru tries to get up, only to fall over. "Meow!" Haru warns. Luckily, he's caught by Hiroto.

"Mm…sleepy…" Subaru mutters.

Sighing, Hiroto grabs Subaru by the waist and lifts him up over his shoulder, carrying him to the futon, Haru following them.

After putting him on the futon, Hiroto puts a blanket on him. Just as he was about to leave, he feels a tug on his shirt. Turning around, he sees Subaru tugging on him, his eyes glassy, "Stay?"

Hiroto blinks before being pulled in by surprising strength, landing onto the futon, only to be snuggled by Subaru.

"Subaru?"

"Mm… It's been so long since I've felt this warm…" Subaru mutters as he closes his eyes, falling asleep.

Sighing, Hiroto looks at Subaru sleep, his face so peaceful and, 'So cute.' He tries to slip out, but Subaru has a surprisingly strong grip when drunk. Giving up, Hiroto reaches his hand out to rub Subaru's head.

'I…want to do more for him,' he thinks to himself as he thinks about what his friend said today, 'I want to comfort him, make sure he's eating and sleeping OK, and make sure he doesn't faint again. I want…to make sure he's not alone anymore.'

"Goodnight, Subaru, Haru."

Having made a decision, he gets a good night's rest as Haru climbs into bed with them, falling asleep too.

* * *

The next morning…

Subaru wakes up, groaning as he rubs his forehead, "Ah…my head…"

"Good morning," he hears.

Subaru then realizes that Hiroto was in bed with him, blushing as he stutters, "G-good morning…" 'What the heck happened last night?!'

They both get up to get breakfast. Haru getting her food and guys getting coffee, and eggs over rice.

"Uh…wh-what happened last night? I can't remember…" Subaru timidly says.

"Well…I didn't expect you to remember. You were pretty wasted last night," Hiroto smiles mischievously, "Do you really want to know?"

Subaru shakes his head, knowing that when Hiroto smiles like that, it's better not to ask.

"Alright~ but you did say some pretty interesting things~," Hiroto tries to bait even though he knows it won't work on Subaru.

As expected, Subaru kept silent for the rest of the day. Although, internally, Subaru was panicking, 'Just what "interesting things" did I say to him?!'

* * *

A few days later…

Hiroto shows up unannounced like usual…only this time with luggage.

"I'm moving in with you!" He declares.

"HUH?!" is Subaru's response, "Why?!"

"Because~ I forgot to pay the rent on my apartment, so I got kicked out! Can I stay with you?" Hiroto lies convincingly.

Subaru sighs, "Fine…but only for a few days!"

"Thank you!" Hiroto cheers as he unpacks his luggage.

Haru, of course, jumped into the luggage case, checking everything out.

* * *

After about three days of living together, Hiroto, Subaru, and Haru were getting along harmoniously. Haru even meowed for food from Hiroto.

"Looks like Haru's accepted me," Hiroto brags as he gives Haru cat food.

Subaru smiles, "Yeah…seems like it."

Hiroto smiles as he drags Subaru away to the bedroom.

"What?"

Hiroto's gaze was a bit intimidating, "I know it's a bit sudden but… I like you, Subaru."

Subaru blushes, "Eh?" Then he glares, "If this is some kind of joke-"

"It's not," Hiroto interrupts, "I'm serious," he says as he pins Subaru to the futon.

Subaru's eyes widen before sighing, "I can't escape you anyway… So, what now?"

Hiroto pauses, not expecting it to be this easy, but goes along with it, "Will you go out with me?"

Subaru blushes, "Yes."

"Can I kiss you?" Hiroto asks, leaning in close.

Subaru timidly nods, and Hiroto plants a light kiss on Subaru's lips before letting him go.

Hiroto smiles as he holds Subaru's hand, pulling him into a hug as Subaru sighs, hugging back.

And just like that, a few days turn into weeks, and eventually into years.

* * *

Omake:

'Those two humans… are awfully close now…' Haru observes. 'Still…if that guy hurts him…I'll take care of it.'

Then, she sees them kissing, so she asks Taro about it. He said, 'Oh that… Apparently, that is something humans do to those they really like! At least, my human always does that with her mate.'

'Wah! So they're…mates?! Well…I guess that makes sense… And if that guy takes care of him and can protect him…I guess he's alright.'

Haru rubs her head against Hiroto's hand, then lays down in his lap, 'I accept you as his mate! So, don't screw it up!'

Hiroto laughs as he pets Haru's head, "Look! Haru's sitting in my lap!"

Subaru sighs and smiles, shaking his head knowing that Hiroto will be bragging about this to Kawase-san soon, "Good for you."

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos. I love this slice of life so much.


End file.
